


Hug for: Whenever

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [6]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Yoneya is a bigass dweeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: “When?” Was all Miwa asked at first. Yoneya wasn’t sure if he hears him properly.“Pardon me?”“When...? When... did you realize that you… liked me?”





	Hug for: Whenever

**Author's Note:**

> I have emerged from the dumpsters of the world to hop feet first back into my favorite series of all time, still clinging to my ratty, 4-year-old crown of the QUEEN OF YONEMIWA.
> 
> please.... is there anybody alive in this fandom anymore?
> 
> ADDED THIS WORK TO THE HUG FOR: SERIES. PROMPT 6, post-sex

There’s something really special about Miwa’s fingers, lightly running through his hair. He can feel the weight of Miwa’s chin pushing down on the top of his head, as Miwa’s other hand smooths out strands of free-roaming hair over and over again, like a swimmer doing laps in a pool. 

Yoneya’s leaned up against Miwa’s chest, and he can still hear how elevated and quick his heart is dancing around in his chest. It’s flattering. There really is something so special about all of this. Maybe its the rise and fall of Miwa’s chest under his head. Maybe it’s Miwa’s unnaturally open stance and behavior as the afterglow still clings to them. Maybe there’s something to do with some chemical in the brain or nature of humans that really make the minutes after sex so spectacularly sweet and slow, that Yoneya’s pretty sure he’s read somewhere before. Yoneya decides that he doesn’t have to know what makes it so amazing, all he knows is that being there, right then, is the best place on earth. 

Yoneya doesn’t like mentioning things like this, these thoughts, but the way Shuji’s fingers are now tracing along the start of little ringlets of his hair, and the way he’s handling Yoneya so lovingly- like he’s something fragile that could break at any moment? Yoneya decided he might as well try. 

“You get all physically affectionate after sex,” Yoneya says. ‘It’s adorable.”

There is a moment of quiet, but to his delight, Miwa’s fingers don’t stop.

“Should I do it more?” Comes the question. Miwa wasn’t what Yoneya would call a quiet person, but he always shied away from speaking boldly about his feelings. Yoneya has found through trial and very little error that post sex Miwa was one of his most vulnerable and honest states. Yoneya’s coaxed out more loving words in bed then he ever does in the daytime. Both are growing to be more common, though, which is a fantastic sign. 

Yoneya’s leaning into Miwa’s hands, like a small animal being pet. He is quite literally putty in Miwa’s hands, shaping any way Miwa wanted. Yoneya was strangely okay with that.

“Please do,” Yoneya said. He didn’t know what was so enthralling about it, so hypnotizingly sweet. It was just fingers running little lines through his hair, but whatever it was it drove him mad. “It’s really nice.”

Miwa doesn’t stop, just adjusts himself so that Yoneya can lean on him a little more closely and comfortably. That hand keeps… going… and going…

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Yoneya sniffed, smiling to himself before he even said anything. “If you got some Advil, that might be nice.”

“Was I being that rough?”

“I will remember it tomorrow, that’s for sure.”

Miwa paused for a moment, his hand slowing, and his legs started shifting to get up, which Yoneya’s gut instincts revolved against. “No! No, not right now. Just stay here for now.”

“Okay… sorry If I was going to hard.’

“I was begging you to speed up!”

“Still.”

Miwa always got nervous about sex. To Yoneya, sex was sex, you ate, you slept, you drank water, you fought aliens and you had sex, it was all a natural part of life, but Miwa always got worked up about it, fretting over the little details, when Yoneya didn't really care how the night went for the most part. If Miwa was there with him? It was a win. Most days, he’d even be content just holding Miwa all night, letting the new Advil bottle remain unopened for another few days. The sex was lovely too, but Yoneya really didn’t feel like he was a demanding and needy partner. What made the time together in bed so nice, was that Yoneya could see Miwa’s face, enjoying it himself honestly in real time. So before Miwa could even think of saying something stupid about “messing up,” or “not doing well enough” Yoneya told him his truth. “It was really good tonight.”

Just in time, the words came out, because he’d interrupted Miwa’s first foolish syllable. Miwa's mouth stopped just as his lips parted to say something dumb, and Yoneya just smiled at the flustered look that only rarely crosses Miwa’s face when Yoneya can so perfectly predict him. 

Miwa just looked at him, in a way that echoed that he didn’t know what to say, and it made Yoneya laugh. “Shuji, you are so perfect, I ever tell you that?”

Yoneya’s chuckling right back into Miwa’s broad chest. Miwa is still frozen, Yoneya can almost feel his sputtering voice oozing out of him nervously, even in the silence. Miwa’s heart almost stutters as it hammers. It brings Yoneya such satisfaction that he is the person who does that to Miwa. Him and only him. 

Yoneya’s eyes drift close, listening to Miwa’s thumping heartbeat, and his rising chest as he breathes? He could easily fall fast asleep right here. It seems that Miwa finally pulls himself together enough to start running a hand through Yoneya’s hair. Yoneya isn’t even standing up, and he can still feel his legs turn into wobbly jelly. Knees buckling under absolutely nothing, a smile spreading even further across his wide cheeks as Miwa keeps…. Stroking. 

Miwa is silent, which is surprising for them, a rarity. So often after sex, they chat, Yoneya making stupid small talk, or Miwa quickly confessing to certain feelings. Yoneya seriously could've sworn that he skimmed an article about post-sex hormones or something, and about how they help humans bond, but he might be making that up to fit his own narrative. Still, because the sentiment seems to be true at least, Yoneya chooses to belive it, and probes further. 

“What’s on your mind, sunshine?”

It was a nickname that Yoneya picked up ages and ages ago, after seeing Miwa’s bedhead and tired eyes one morning before coffee. The irony was not lost on him, What with Miwa’s abundant scowls, and deep bags under-eye, but it just seemed to roll off his tongue at the time, and continued to do so. 

Miwa just hummed, and Yoneya didn’t realize how tired he really felt until his head was on Miwa’s chest and his eyes were threatening to drift shut on him. 

“I was just thinkin’...”

Yoneya didn’t want Miwa to sidestep the question. When Miwa tried too, it means he was considering something cute, or important. “About what?”

Miwa’s nose wrinkled just a smidge. “... Us?”

Yoneya gently headbutted Miwa’s chest, like that was going to somehow help his case of pulling an answer out of him. “Oh yeah? What about us?”

“It’s a dumb thing,” Miwa said. “A dumb question, and it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, come on, Shuji! Please? Just say what’s on your mind!”

This wasn’t Yoneya’s first rodeo when it came to begging for answers out of Miwa, and it wasn’t Miwa’s first rodeo of having Yoneya relentlessly bombard him with love and affection and questions until he gave in. Miwa and Yoneya both knew who was going to win this fight, so Miwa caved. 

“When?” Was all Miwa asked at first. Yoneya wasn’t sure if he hears him properly. 

“Pardon me?”

“When...? When... did you realize that you… liked me?”

“When did I realize I liked you?” Yoneya parroted. “Why?”

Miwa made a face that Yoneya couldn't really see, but he's sure was one of displeasure. “I was just wondering.”

“Oh! It’s fine, It’s just not all that often you ask me stuff like this, you know? It just… came as a surprise.”

Miwa just hummed, clearly not wanting to address what Yoneya was really getting at. Yoneya was beaming, for Miwa to even work up to courage to ask that? His captain was getting braver every day. 

“I think it was way back when I was a new B rank,” Yoneya said. “I remember coming to hang out with you in the Azuma squad room a lot, and Kako was always making jokes at my expense? Because she thought I was more fun?” 

Yoneya doesn’t mention that Kako always joked too hard on Miwa and that secretly it had really hurt his feelings. He also doesn’t mention that she was the first person to ever ask Yoneya is Miwa was his boyfriend, she certainly wasn’t the last. 

“It was cool to hang out with you, because you had like, a whole squad room and stuff? And I just felt really included in your little bubble. A few weeks went by and things started falling apart for ya’… I remember pitching the dumb idea of the Miwa squad to you. I think that when you agreed to it, looking so ready for action? I think that was when I realized that I thought you were pretty cute.”

Miwa lets out another soft hum, his hand has gone back to stroking his hair, in its smooth rhythm. What he was thinking earlier? About the saying “putty in your hands” phrase? It really did make sense to him now. 

“Like… you were stupidly cute. Like... _So_ stupid cute. Like…  _ I wasn’t even sure what to do with myself _ cute. You really did a number on me.”

Yoneya can feel Miwa chuckle a little bit, trying to dispel his own embarrassment at Yoneya’s lavish flattery. 

“I think…. There was a point though that I realized it might be like… more? I think it was when I was trying to introduce you to Narasaka? Do you remember that?”

“... Mm… vaguely.”

“Well, I remember that was like… my first time really trying to coax you outta your shell. It was kinda strange. You were really open with me, but when I was trying to introduce you to somebody new? I had to drag you down the hall by your hand!”

“I… do remember that, yes.”

“And when we got there? In the meeting room? You were still holding my hand? You looked really nervous, and I was trying to keep it cool, but not doing great because you were holding my hand? And you started playing with my fingers?”

“Oh… I do remember that.”

“My face, personally? Was  _ on fire _ . You were just, pushing my fingers around. Like you didn't even know what you were doing.” 

“I don’t know why did that,” Miwa say. “I wanted to… but I don't know why I was able to…. go so far then.”

“Who knows?” Yoneya shrugged. “We were still new friends at that time, and I remember thinking to myself that I really was into you.”

“Really?”

“Mhm…” Yoneya hummed, and he paused. He was getting distracted by Miwa’s hand in his hair again, how kind the gesture was, how sweet the motion, he took a moment to recollect his thoughts. “And I remember thinking that I was going to have a really hard time getting over you.”

“Pardon?”

“Well, at that point? I thought I’d gotten in as far as I could, you know? You were more open with me than other people, and progress was slowing. I kinda figured I’d hit my limit, and that you’d never let me in any further. I was totally expecting the feelings to just sit there, you know?”

“You were already prepared for rejection?”

“I mean…. I guess I was.” 

Miwa’s hand slowed to a stop, just resting in his hair now, and his other hand held Yoneya closely to his chest. “You know I would never turn you down now, right?”

Yoneya chuckled. “Yeah, I’m really glad.”

“Even if sometimes I drive you crazy,” Miwa says. “Or I’m tired and upset…. I never want to hurt your feelings if I don’t have too.”

“I know,” Yoneya said, his cheek was getting squished up against Miwa. “Thank you.”

  
  


They're silent for another moment more, Yoneya still listening to Miwa’s heartbeat as Miwa shifts just a little bit, Yoneya held close to his chest like some precious treasure of life. 

“I don’t know if there was a moment when I realized I was falling in love with you though,” Yoneya admitted aloud. “I knew when I started liking you, but I think that falling for you was more of a gradual process.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Falling in love with you was almost like like…. Sliding down a hill. There was no point that  _ wasn’t _ a part of the hill, and no line saying what was passive attraction, and like… honest love, you know? I guess the reason I don’t know yet, is because I think I’m still falling down that hill.”

Miwa looks confused, but Yoneya can see the faint slash of color on his cheeks. 

“That… is maybe the dumbest thing you’ve ever said.” Miwa deflects.

“It’s true!” Because Yoneya stands firm. “I keep finding more and more things to love about you, Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Achievement unlocked! You survived!
> 
> please consider supporting me for FREE by leaving a comment, they are my soul calling, true lifeblood et cetra. If you leave a comment, I will hold a seance, and use witchcraft to shoot all the good vibes (tm) right back at you


End file.
